


Messiah

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Drabble, Heroism, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: PG, Redemption, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks about his own true hero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messiah

Harry walks to the window, while sipping on a mug of coffee.

Snow is covering the ground.

The world looks white and peaceful, but Harry knows better.

That same ground was once covered with bodies and blood.

Wizards, Witches, Half-Bloods and Death Eaters joined together in death.

How ironic…

Draco was among them, eyes wide open, but finally in peace.

He saved many, including Harry.

Draco showed him all kinds of love, erasing their animosity.

He switched sides in many ways, but paid a terrible price.

A flash of green light ended their happiness, leaving nothing but a white world…


End file.
